Being Erica 5x11 The True Secret Of Now (FINALE)
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This is the finale of my Being Erica fan fiction series. Depending on your feedback, I might write an epilogue. I recommend you re-read my previous episodes, since this one will explain and develop previous events (mainly in episodes 5x07 and 5x10). I hope you like it!
1. TEASER

Being Erica

**The True Secret Of Now**

(Season 5, Episode 11)

written by

Ruben R. Gomes

TEASER

01 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

Slow Motion: ERICA'S face. Quiet. Dark circles under her eyes. Apathetic. DR. NAADIAH is talking to her, MUTED. Erica ignores her, staring at nothing. Dr. Naadiah approaces her and everything comes to live.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Erica. Don't you think it's time to react? It's all better now. The storm's passed.

Beat. Dr. Naadiah leans towards her, trying to catch her attention.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Is this because of the accident?

FLASHBACK TO:

02 EXT. crossroads - DAY - flashBACK

The smoke clouds the view. TWO CARS AND A MOTORCYCLE are destroyed in the middle of the street. There are people around, concerned, and the noise of the ambulances is deafening.

End of flashback. BACK TO:

01 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

Erica keeps lost in her thoughts. Did she even hear Dr. Naadiah?

**DR. NAADIAH**

Is it because of Kai?

Erica closes her eyes. It looks like she is in pain.

flashback TO:

03 INT. ERICA'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - DAY - FLASHBACK

A BLOODY KAI is lying on the floor. He has been shot in the stomach.

**ERICA - O.C.**

Kai! Kai! Come here! Hurry!

Erica pulls her KAI out of the bathroom, his face covered in shaving cream.

**KAI**

Calm down. What's up?

KAI glances at that man lying on the floor, dying. Looking exactly like him. He petrifies.

END OF FLASHBACK. BACK TO:

01 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

Erica opens her eyes again, returning to her apathetic state. Dr. Naadiah is still in front of her.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Is it because of Adam?

Erica finally wakes up, throwing a death stare at Dr. Naadiah.

FLASHBACK TO:

04 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - flashback

The place is full. There are many pamphlets and wallpapers showing a book - _**Everything I Ever Wanted**__, by Jana Sinyor_.

Erica is in the middle of the crowd and takes her phone out. **ADAM **is calling her.

She takes a breath. Rejects the call.

End of flashback. BACK TO:

01 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

Erica's eyes are about to explode in tears.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Or is it because of Dr. To-

Erica stands up and punches the table.

**ERICA**

SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.

Dr. Naadiah faces her, calm. Erica stares at her in anger.

Erica starts crying and sits again.

SLOW MOTION: Erica's tears paint the table, one by one.

**ERICA - V.O.**

Tears. They appear when we're grieving; when we can't stop laughing; when someone betrays us;

when we decompress the storm we just went through.

Each drop is the reflection of the most intense moments of our lives.

The tears start forming a small sea on the table.

**ERICA - V.O.**

And just like a broken glass,

what is it that happens when we piece them all together?

Erica's face is reflected on the sea tears on the table.

END OF TEASER

**NOTE**: The story will intertwine various years and the narrative is purposely not linear, always jumping back and forth. The present actions are set in 2012. 2019 is the future, along with the following years.

There are 4 different storylines:

A) The launch of Jana's book. This happens in the **PRESENT**, which is in 2012.

B) Erica and Kai try to figure out why Kai was shot. This happens **24H BEFORE THE PRESENT** and in the year **2023**.

C) Union Station is bombed. This happens in **2019**.

D) Future Erica deals with cancer. This happens in **2020**.


	2. ACT ONE

ACT ONE

05 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - PRESENT

A cellphone is on the counter, buzzing insanely. But no one is around it to pick it up. On the screen there is the name of caller - **ADAM**.

JULIANNE, ERICA, BRENT, IVAN and DAVE are too busy, running around the place, setting up a book launch.

**JULIANNE**

Peeps, make sure every table look exactly the same. Capiche?

Erica, anxious, repositions an armchair and a table with flowers on the stage.

**IVAN/ BRENT**

Yes, boss!/ Gotcha!

Dave, Julianne and Brent are putting books called _**Everything I ever wanted**__, by Jana Sinyor_, in every table.

**DAVE**

Ivan. Mic, please.

**IVAN**

Oh!

Ivan runs in the pantry and comes out with a microphone. He throws it at Dave.

**IVAN**

There you go, future daddy.

Dave gets embarrassed.

**JULIANNE**

Future what?

**Dave**

Alright, alright. I guess it's official.

We're having our first adoption appointment.

Dave throws the microphone at Julianne.

**JULIANNE/ BRENT**

OMG!/ Congratulations, you guys!

Erica brushes a painful smile. Her anxiousness increases.

**JULIANNE**

You are going to be the best chicken dads E-V-E-R!

Aaand - considering we are on an excitement "wave" - Brent.

Julianne throws the microphone at Brent.

**BRENT**

Jules and I are moving in together.

Ivan and Dave get excited.

**DAVE/ IVAN**

Whaaat?/ Wow!

**IVAN**

Look at you taking things to the next level.

**DAVE**

Are you also planning on having kids?

**JULIANNE/ BRENT**

Nooo!/ Wow, calm down. We need to concentrate on the essencials first.

Meaning: getting jewelry boxes, a wardrobe, and a vibrating bed.

Brent throws the microphone at a quiet Erica.

**BRENT**

What about you, Erica? Any big news?

Erica hesitates.

**ERICA**

I'm pregnant and dating a future rock star that's been shot.

Silent beat.

They explode in laughs, except for Erica.

**ERICA**

I'm serious. I'm pregnant.

They all stop laughing.

**JULIANNE**

(Approaching her)

Oh, chicken, what - is this a good thing?

Another hesitation beat.

**ERICA**

Well... it can be. But I need your support.

**JULIANNE**

Of course, you silly!

**IVAN**

Come here, baby doll.

They all hug Erica.

**JULIANNE**

You just need to accept this and be happy.

**ERICA**

(Hugging them back)

I know. Thank you.

FLASHBACK TO:

03 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - 24h before present

A BLOODY KAI is lying on the floor. He has been shot in the stomach.

**ERICA - O.C.**

Kai! Kai! Come here! Hurry!

Erica pulls her KAI out of the bathroom, his face covered in shaving cream.

**KAI**

Calm down. What's up?

KAI glances at that man lying on the floor, dying. Looking exactly like him. He petrifies.

END OF FLASHBACK. THE SCENE CONTINUES:

06 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - 24H BEFORE PRESENT

**BLOODY KAI**

KAI-

Bloody Kai starts coughing blood.

Erica kneels down to him.

**ERICA**

What are you saying? What's this?

The Bloody Kai points at Kai, in a terrified, painful way. Kai and Erica get confused.

**KAI**

What?

**ERICA**

(To Bloody Kai)

I'm gonna call an ambulance. Everything's gonna be fine.

She grabs her phone and right before calling an ambulance, she receives a call - IT'S **ADAM**. What a perfect timing.

She denies the call and calls 9-1-1.

**ERICA**

Hello? Please, I need an ambulance. There's - my boyfriend has been shot.

Kai still does not know what to do. He keeps staring at the blood coming from the future himself's stomach.

Erica disconnects the call and leaves the phone on the counter.

**KAI**

(Mumbles)

I need to know what's happening. What's about to happen to me.

**ERICA**

Don't worry, we'll take care of this together, but right now -

**KAI**

(Cuts her off)

No. I'll - I'll deal with this. You take care of him. Alright? Will you do that?

Erica is uncertain.

**ERICA**

But - okay. It's your life.

**KAI**

I'll see you back in my present.

Erica nods. She concentrates and - WOOSH! KAI VANISHES.

She stares back at Bloody Kai, embarrassed.

**ERICA**

Don't worry. Uhm - The ambulance is on its way.

I - I was just making lasagna.

Erica's cellphone starts ringing again. It's **Adam**. Erica does not pay attention to it.

07 INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - 2023

An empty room. PEOPLE ARE SHOUTING outside the door.

**JODY - O.S**

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO TURN TO SHIT.

A GUN IS SHOT and WE HEAR running. A door is slammed.

KAI appears in the room, coming back from the past. He looks to his digital calendar on the bedside table. It is "**2023/10/12**" and **00:00h**.

Kai hears the building door slamming and approaches the window.

KAI'S POV: JODY runs to a dark car, full of THUGS. The car takes off.

Kai is confused. What was Jody doing there?

He hears a growling sound coming from the other room and follows it.

08 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

Kai freezes by the door. And stares at - the Bloody Kai he saw in Erica's kitchen!

**KAI**

No... What... How do I...?

Beat. Kai tries to calm down, concentrates and - disappears!

09 INT. HOSPITAL, WAITING ROOM - NIGHT - 24H BEFORE PRESENT

The room is full of people. They are all sitting - Except for Erica. She is nervously walking around the place.

**POLITE MAN**

(Getting up from a chair)

Miss, do you want to sit?

**ERICA**

No, thanks.

A NURSE passes by her and Erica grabs her.

**ERICA**

Please, I need to know if Kai is better. Kai Booker, the singer.

**NURSE**

(Rushing off)

I don't have information about that patient.

Erica gets frustrated just as ANOTHER NURSE passes by. She jumps to her.

**ERICA**

Kai Booker. How is he? I'm with him.

The Nurse does not even answer her, just goes away.

Erica gets more frustrated. She grabs ANOTHER WOMAN DRESSED IN WHITE.

**ERICA**

STOP AND ANSWER ME! KAI FREAKING BOOKER. HOW IS HE?

**WOMAN IN WHITE**

I'm - not a nurse.

Erica lets her go.

**ERICA**

Oh. Sorry.

Erica exhales. She finally prepares to sit -

**MEDICAL DOCTOR**

Anyone with Kai Booker?

**ERICA**

Me! I'm his girlfriend.

**MEDICAL DOCTOR**

Did you call his relatives?

I can only give patient-related information to immediate family.

**ERICA**

I'm the only family he has. Please, doctor, don't do this to me.

**MEDICAL DOCTOR**

(Exhales)

We managed to get the bullet out of his stomach, but he lost a lot of blood.

He will be in ICU for quite a while.

**ERICA**

What does that mean?

**DOCTOR**

He is not safe yet.

Erica starts crying. The doctor just taps her on the shoulder and heads out.

Erica's cellphone starts buzzing. She notices **ADAM **is calling her, but she is too upset to pick up the call. She sits, staring at nothing.

She takes a breath, puts her phone back in her purse and concentrates. She is about to travel in time, but before she does it, we -

SMASH CUT TO:

10 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

Crowded room. EVERYONE is staring at the stage. Except for Erica. She is constantly checking her phone. Julianne is next to her.

On the stage, JANA SINYOR is making a speech.

**JANA**

We can only control what we do.

We should be okay with those that support us, with who we are...

and with what we can not control.

This is the first step that Leya, the main character,

needs to take in order to realize what her place in the world is.

Julianne notices Erica is concerned.

**JULIANNE**

(Whispers)

Are you okay, Erica?

**ERICA**

Yeah, yeah... just stressed.

**JULIANNE**

That's _my _role. I don't like it when you're "me". The launch is going really well.

**ERICA**

(Exhales)

Yeah. You're right.

Erica puts her phone back in the purse. Starts paying attention to Jana on stage.

Her phone starts buzzing and she takes it out - It's **ADAM**. THIS MOMENT IS THE SAME SCENE WE SAW ON THE TEASER.

She takes a deep breath. Rejects the call.

11 EXT. HOSPITAL - DAY - 2020

Is this the same hospital Erica was in? Is it the same day?

An older, short-haired Erica gets out of it. It's her - FUTURE ERICA. She appears to be cold. Sneezes, dark circles under her eyes. She stops and looks around, looking for someone.

A BLANKET is suddenly put around her shoulders. She gets frightened and turns back. It's Kai!

**ERICA**

You scared me!

**KAI**

(Grins)

Take it easy.

Future Erica is not surprised to see him. It is like they have been together five minutes ago. She immediately takes off the blanket and hands it to him.

**FUTURE ERICA**

I don't want this.

On the distance, a BALD WOMAN gets out of the hospital and watches the scene between Future Erica and Kai.

**KAI**

It's cold, babe.

**FUTURE ERICA**

I don't want your pity. And don't call me _babe_ when I just finished a session of chemo.

Kai doesn't reply. He sees her walking away, sad.

future Erica turns around.

**ERICA**

You comin' or what?

Future Erica resumes walking to the car.

Kai prepares to follow her, but the Bald Woman stops him.

**BALD WOMAN**

That one is a tough cookie.

**KAI**

(Nostalgic)

She's always been that way. I guess that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.

**BALD WOMAN**

She is a lucky girl.

Kai smiles unhappily at her. He follows Erica to the car.

12 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

The crowd is starting to leave the place. They all carry Jana's book - _**Everything I Ever Wanted**_.

Erica and JUDITH are standing in front of GARY, BARBARA, SAM and LENIN.

**ERICA**

Thanks for coming.

**BARB**

Of course, honey, we wouldn't miss the book launch.

Erica and Sam share a look.

**ERICA**

Well... That's not the _real _reason why I asked you to come.

**GARY**

What is going on?

**ERICA**

I - sort of - have an announcement.

**BARB**

Are you okay, baby?

**ERICA**

Yes, I -

Judith grabs Erica's hand.

**ERICA (CONT'D)**

I wanted to ask for your help.

**GARY**

(Preoccupied)

Okay...

Erica glances again at Sam, who nods at her in an encouraging way.

Erica takes a deep breath. It's time. But suddenly -

**ETHAN - O.S.**

Erica!

Ethan shows up and hugs Erica.

**ERICA**

Ethan?

**ETHAN**

Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! And the book sounds really interesting.

You know I'm more of a Tolstoy kinda guy, but I'm definitely gonna read it.

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

Thanks, uh - Nicole?

NICOLE comes from behind Ethan.

**NICOLE**

Hey, Erica. Congratulations. Ethan has a very talented friend.

**ERICA**

I'm so glad to know you're okay, after the... you know, the attack.

**NICOLE**

Yeah.

Sam loudly clears her throat.

Ethan realizes Erica's family is staring at them impatiently.

**ETHAN**

Oh, did I interrupt something? Sorry.

Erica grabs his hand.

**ERICA**

No. I want you to know as well.

(Beat)

I'm pregnant.

Long beat. Barbara and Gary get excited and hug her.

**GARY/ BARB/ ETHAN**

Congratulations, honey!/ Oh my goodness, Erica!/ What? Oh my God!

Erica gasps in relief. Sam and Lenin throw her a proud look.

**BARB**

(Embarrassed)

Is - is Adam the -

**ERICA**

Yes. He is the father.

**Ethan**

So does this mean you're no longer the wacky aunt Erica?

They all laugh.

**ERICA**

Ha-ha...

Ethan, Judith, Sam and Lenin join the family hug.

Erica passes her hands on her womb, happy.

13 INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE KAI'S APARTMENT - NIGHT - 2023

Empty room. There are apartment doors throughout it.

WOOSH! Erica suddenly appears in it, coming from the past. She is wearing the same clothes from the hospital where Kai is. She passes her hands on her womb and looks around her, trying to figure out where she is.

She hears screaming and notices an apartment door is ajar. She approaches it cautiously.

14 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

Jody and TWO THUGS are standing in front of Bloody Kai (except he didn't get shot yet), with his back turned to the front door.

**JODY**

NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY ANYMORE! AND IT'S YOUR FREAKING FAULT.

YOU DIDN'T JUST FIRED ME. YOU FINISHED ME.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

I didn't do anything. And it's not my fault you're a shit agent.

Erica notices her Kai is hiding behind the bedroom door, also ajar. He is spying everything, just like her.

Jody takes a gun off his jacket and points it at Unbloody Kai.

**JODY**

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO TURN TO SHIT.

Erica gets frightened. She does not know what to do.

**ERICA**

NO!

Erica barges in and puts herself in front of Unbloody Kai.

**ERICA**

DON'T.

EVERYONE gets shocked. Who the fuck is that? Jody, in an impulse, shoots her in the womb.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

NO!

Unbloody Kai holds a fainted Erica.

The Kai hiding covers his mouth, in shock.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

Erica, please!

(To Jody)

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Jody runs away, followed by the Thugs.

Erica opens her eyes.

**ERICA**

(Whispers in pain)

Kai...

She passes her hands on Kai's crying face and then passes them on her womb.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. ACT TWO

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

15 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - DAY - present

A ton of PAINTINGS and drawings are spread all over the bed. SARAH is standing, concentrated on them.

She grabs a painting and analyzes it. Smiles, tender - It shows a long corridor, full of closed doors. The one on the distance is the only one opened. And there is a red-haired WOMAN FIGURE standing. It seems to be waiting.

There is a knock on the door. DR. TOM gets in. He gets surprised looking at all that artsy mess.

**DR. TOM**

Hey, wow! Now I get why you barely left your room this week.

Dr. Tom approaches a random painting.

**DR. TOM**

That's so lovely.

Sarah gets embarrassed and tries to kick him out.

**SARAH**

Some of them are not finished. You're not supposed to see this.

**DR. TOM**

There's no reason for you to be embarrassed, Sarah. You should be proud. I know I am.

**SARAH**

Some of them are good, yes, but others no.

**DR. TOM**

I'll help you choose the best ones to show to people.

**Sarah**

(Stops him)

No.

Beat. Dr. Tom gets this is serious.

**SARAH**

I'm not embarrassed by my work.

I just need to do this by myself. It's time to be responsible for my own life.

Dr. Tom nods at her, proud. He prepares to leave. But suddenly - he notices the painting on her hands.

**DR. TOM**

Do I know that woman?

**SARAH**

(Showing the painting)

What? The red-haired woman?

Sarah hands him the painting. He looks paralyzed looking at it.

**DR. TOM**

(This is Erica!)

Who is this?

**SARAH**

(Lies)

It's... No one in particular. I guess. The painting is like a metaphor of life, you know.

**DR. TOM**

(Lost in his thoughts)

She is waiting. To help you get to the door.

**SARAH**

(Suspicious)

What are you saying?

Dr. Tom realizes he said too much and hands her the painting.

**DR. TOM**

Nothing. It's just pure art. It takes you to unexpected places.

Dr. Tom leaves. Sarah examines the painting once again. Her father knows.

16 INT. TOM'S CORRIDOR - DAY - present

Dr. Tom leans against a wall. He is about to cry.

He glances at Sarah's bedroom door.

Beat. He takes a breath. He smiles, tender. A tear slips down his cheek.

17 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

Erica is still on the floor, covered in blood. Unbloody Kai is by her side, making a call.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

I need a freaking ambulance!

Kai is still hiding in the bedroom, extremely anxious.

He finally storms in.

**KAI**

(To Unbloody Kai)

Turn that off.

Unbloody Kai gets shocked and confused.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

What the hell?

Kai does not reply. He kneels down and grabs Erica's hand.

**KAI**

Erica, I promised I would fix this.

Why did you come? You should've stayed in the hospital.

Erica tries to answer but he shushes her. Gives her a kiss.

Unbloody Kai is looking at them, still confused.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

Is this what I think it is?

Kai concentrates and - Erica disappears! He gets impressed by his powers. But suddenly - HE VANISHES!

18 INT. DR. FRED'S OFFICE - NIGHT - 2023

Kai magically shows up and looks around - it's dark. Only a few lights are on.

DR. FRED is sitting behind his desk, with is typical smart ass boyish look.

**KAI**

Doctor Fred. I just sent Erica back, I - does this mean I'm a doctor already?

**DR. FRED**

When you're no longer thirsty, it means you've just drank the water.

**KAI**

But - I haven't connected with a patient yet. Right?

Dr. Fred gets up and approaches him,

**DR. FRED**

That's true. But you managed to connect with time travel. All because -

(Touches Kai's chest)

Of this. Your love.

**KAI**

For Erica?

Dr. Fred nods.

**DR. FRED**

I'm sorry for not letting you follow your heart.

You just proved to me that your love is stronger than space... and time.

And I should just accept that.

**KAI**

Is Erica alright?

**DR. FRED**

Don't worry. She's back at the hospital. No bullet wounds.

Kai sits, taking all in.

**KAI**

What now? Should I go and save my own life? Or is it against the rules?

Dr. Fred sits in front of him.

**DR. FRED**

(Jokes)

Well, I guess you've just put me at another corner.

(Then)

But I will not interfere with your decision this time.

The rules only exist for the ones with the time travel power not change the course of the world as we know it.

You will not be punished to try to figure out your own life.

**KAI**

How do I know I won't interfere with the course of the world?

**DR. FRED**

It all comes down to this:

accept the things you can not control and don't let others interfere when it's time for you to act.

Kai tries to make sense of it all.

**DR. FRED (CONT'D)**

I'll always be here for you.

19 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2020

SOMEONE'S POV: Everything is blurry but it is slowly being focused. The room is big, full of what appears to be very modern bookshelves. There is a huge framed poster of HEAD on the wall, with Kai in it.

Future Erica just woke up on the couch. She stretches, out of energy. She passes her hands on the face and hair.

She notices she just pulled a big lock of hair.

Long beat. She is shocked and raged.

She smells something. Looks at the kitchen door.

20 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, KITCHEN - NIGHT - 2020

There is smoke coming from a char-grill pan on the cooker. There are also two pots boiling. Kai is busy paying attention to all of them. Future Erica steps in.

**FUTURE ERICA**

Is this a disaster area?

**KAI**

Hey, I'm sorry. I'm making dinner. Or trying to.

Kai takes the grill pan out of the cooker.

Future Erica notices a chicken breast on the grill pan.

**FUTURE ERICA**

That's not for me, is it? 'Cause I'm not supposed to eat grilled food. It's bad for the - disease.

Beat. Kai gets embarrassed.

**KAI**

Oh. Well... We can stick to the soup and the veggies stew. What do you think?

Kai starts putting the food on the plates.

Future Erica turns her back to him.

**FUTURE ERICA**

You don't need to cook dinner for me to make yourself feel better.

Kai puts everything down and faces her.

**KAI**

Erica, I'm doing this for _you_. You're too tired to make dinner.

**FUTURE ERICA**

I. Don't. Want. YOUR PITY.

Erica storms out to the bedroom.

Kai reveals his tired face. He takes a deep breath.

21 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, BEDROOM - NIGHT - 2020

Future Erica is sitting on the bed, arms crossed. Just sinking in her angst.

Kai gets in holding a tray with two plates of food.

He sits by her side.

Beat. He starts eating without talking.

Future Erica glances at him. Watches him eat.

Another beat. She grabs the other plate of food. Starts eating with him.

He glances back at her, serious. But smiling on the inside.

22 INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - DAY - 24h BEFORE PRESENT

A handsome MAN NURSE rushes by the room, full of quiet, unhappy people. Some of them speak, in a very low tone.

He passes by Erica, standing, paralyzed, no life in her eyes. But suddenly -

SHE JUMPS BACK TO HER BODY AND FALLS. She just arrived from the future.

**ERICA**

WOW!

The Man Nurse and a WOMAN approach her.

**MAN NURSE**

Are you okay, miss?

Erica touches her womb, looking for blood. But is completely fine.

**ERICA**

I - I - have been shot, I -

**WOMAN/ MAN NURSE**

What?/ You've shot?

Beat. Erica finally puts herself together and gets up, embarrassed with the situation.

**ERICA**

(To the Man Nurse)

No, I - this was a shot of live, the minute I saw you.

The Man Nurse and the Woman immediately step away from her, outraged.

**WOMAN**

Oh, Lord...

Erica watches The Man Nurse going away and the Woman going back to her seat.

Erica touches her belly again, thoughtful.

She analyzes all the sad people in the waiting room.

ERICA'S POV: A man looks at his watch, preoccupied. He then looks up. But then, immediately, looks at his watch again. And again. A SITTING WOMAN has her arms closed. She keeps shaking her leg obsessively. A SAD MAN cries in an inaudible tone on the lap of an OLD WOMAN.

Erica gets overwhelmed. She storms off.

23 EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT - 24H BEFORE PRESENT

The colors of the sirens of the ambulances paint the space.

Erica gets out and tries to breathe. But -

PARAMEDICS pass by her with a covered DEAD BODY on a stretcher.

Erica gets even more upset. This is it.

She concentrates and - WOOSH!

24 INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE KAI'S APARTMENT - NIGHT -2023

ERICA already knows where she is. She is wearing the same clothes from the hospital where Kai is. She hears Jody.

**JODY - O.S.**

NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY ANYMORE! AND IT'S YOUR FREAKING FAULT.

YOU DIDN'T JUST FIRED ME. YOU FINISHED ME.

She knows the bang is about to happen and she cautiously approaches the door, which is ajar.

On Erica's tension.

25 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

An all smiles Erica keeps hugging Barb and Gary. Sam approaches her.

**SAM**

Didn't I tell you mom and dad would accept your pregnancy?

**ERICA**

I guess it's much easier to share when you've made peace with it. I needed that time.

Jenny, Judith, Lenin, Ethan and Nicole smile at Erica.

**ETHAN**

Wouldn't it be awesome if our kids became friends?

**NICOLE**

Are you trying to tell me something, mister Ethan?

They all laugh.

**BRENT - O.S.**

Erica.

Erica turns to Brent. He hugs her.

**BRENT**

I'm so happy for you, girlfriend. I didn't have the chance to hug you properly before.

**ERICA**

Thanks, Brent.

(Beat)

You're a good friend. You were the first who supported me on River Rock.

And I'm sorry for doubting your character. I know you would never betray us.

Awkward Beat. Brent smiles at her and looks down.

**JULIANNE**

Aww, look at my BK, such a shy kiddo.

They all laugh.

Ivan approaches Brent.

**IVAN**

Brent.

Erica pushes the front door and exits.

26 EXT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

Erica and Julianne leave, still laughing.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, chicken, I admire you. I would never have kids. I don't want to destroy my figure.

Erica stops laughing.

**ERICA**

Well, thanks...

**JULIANNE**

Oh, but I'm sure you'll still look fabu after having your kid.

**ERICA**

Yeah, yeah.

**SARAH - O.S.**

Where do you know my dad from?

Erica freezes for a moment. She turns to find - a pragmatic Sarah standing right in front of her, carrying a bag and some covered paintings.

Erica knows she's screwed.

Erica's phone rings - It's from **Toronto General Hospital**.

27 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2020

CLIP, CLIP, CLIP! Kai is cutting Future Erica's hair with a scissor. She has long hair, which means this happened before her conflicts with Kai. CLIP - Now she has short hair. The same short hair Future Erica rocks. She admires an old book of family photos, nostalgic. She sees the three musketeers: BABY SAM (2), ERICA (4) and LEO (5).

Kai notices her teary eyes.

**KAI**

Maybe it's too much for you - to see those photos while I'm doing this?

**ERICA**

(Peaceful)

No. I need this.

I need to see my whole life to understand where I am now.

To better understand my cancer.

Kai swallows, trying not to cry. CLIP - CLIP.

Erica suddenly has an epiphany.

**ERICA**

"You changed something. It needed to be changed back".

**KAI**

What?

**ERICA**

That's what Doctor Tom said to me,

when I saved Leo's life and he ended up dying anyway years later, in an alternate reality.

**KAI**

I remember you telling me that.

**ERICA (CONT'D)**

Now that I cheated death - by surviving the terrorist bombing in 2019 -

the cancer is life taking back what I changed.

**KAI**

No, I'm sure it's not tha-

**ERICA**

It's fine, Kai.

(Looking at him directly)

I made the errors I needed to make. I reached so many of my goals.

And I have you by my side. What matters is who we are now. _Together._

Kai understands.

**KAI**

Carpe Diem.

Erica realizes something else.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

It's time.

**KAI**

To do what?

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - SEASON 4, EPISODE 08

Erica tiredly walks in, lost in her thoughts. As she looks up - HOLY FUCK! She sees HERSELF, only older and with shorter hair. That's FUTURE ERICA, taking a sip from a cup of tea.

**FUTURE ERICA**

Hello, Erica.

Erica gasps, dismayed.

MONTAGE - VARIOUS SCENES OF SEASON 4, EPISODE 8

A) INT. HALLWAY WITH DOORS - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

\- Erica stumbles in and analyzes the long room, shocked.

**ERICA (V.O.)**

I'm supposed to be dead.

\- Future Erica and Erica stand in front of Erica's entrance door.

**FUTURE ERICA**

You need to live fully in the present, unencumbered by the past -

or the future.

B) INT. DR. TOM'S OFFICE - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Tom and Future Erica are face-to-face.

**DR. TOM**

I would ask you how it all turns out, but -

C) INT. HALLWAY OF DOORS - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Future Erica gets out of Dr. Tom's office and - can't contain her tears any longer. She let's it all out.

**DR. TOM (V.O.)**

But then you can't tell me, can you?

END OF MONTAGE.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. ACT THREE

ACT THREE

28 EXT. GOBLIN'S CAFE - DAY - PRESENT

SARAH, arms crossed, impatiently stares at Erica, which is disconnecting a call. Erica smiles to herself in relief.

**SARAH**

I'm waiting, doc.

**ERICA**

(Clears the throat)

Sarah, look - I don't know what you're talking about. I need to go.

Erica starts rushing off.

**SARAH**

Do you think my dad deserves to be treated with such indifference?

That's a punch on Erica's stomach. She freezes, her back turned to Sarah.

Sarah approaches Erica, confident.

**SARAH**

I know a messed up girl when I see one.

(Whispering to Erica's ear, still behind her)

Did he help you the same way you're helping me?

Erica knows there's no escaping this.

**ERICA**

Well... not the same way I'm helping you, 'cause - well, we're different people.

Obviously.

Sarah grunts and gets in front of Erica.

**SARAH**

_Obviously_.

Erica looks up and finds Sarah's eyes.

**ERICA**

Sarah, please...

Sarah holds Erica's nervous hands.

**SARAH**

It's fine. I just need to know.

**ERICA**

There are rules...

**SARAH**

There must be a reason why I'm the link between you two. You...

**ERICA**

(Cuts her off, freeing her hands from Sarah's)

I need to go.

**SARAH**

He's heading here right now.

**ERICA**

(Swallows)

He... He is always with me.

Erica rushes off, showing a cold posture. But as soon as Sarah gets behind, watching her go, Erica exhales and tears form in her eyes.

29 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

Erica creeps from outside the front door, which is ajar.

**JODY**

NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY ANYMORE! AND IT'S YOUR FREAKING FAULT.

YOU DIDN'T JUST FIRED ME. YOU FINISHED ME.

Kai spies them from the bedroom, looking through the glass of the door. He notices Erica. Enraged, he knows she will fuck everything again.

**UNBLOODY KAI**

I didn't do anything. And it's not my fault you're a shit agent.

Erica notices Kai in bedroom making signs for her to leave. She hesitates.

**JODY**

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO TURN TO SHIT.

Jody runs towards Unbloody Kai and presses the gun against his head.

Erica covers her mouth in shock, trying to cover up a scream.

They all hear her and turn at the same time to find a goofily crouched Erica outside the room.

**ERICA**

Oops.

Jody immediately storms towards her, but Unbloody Kai JUMPS and lands on Jody's back. They shout, fight, break stuff as Jody tries to get rid of him from his back.

The Thugs rapidly grab Kai's arms and - BANG! Jody shoots him without thinking - IN THE HEAD. Now lets call him Bloody Kai.

**ERICA**

NOOOOO!

Jody freezes for a moment, lost in all the blood gushing from Bloody Kai's head. He then turns to Erica and points the gun at her.

**ERICA**

WHAT DID YOU DO?

Kai reveals himself from the bedroom and everyone notices him, confused.

**JODY**

What the hell is this?

**KAI**

Get the hell out, you sons of bitches.

Beat. Jody doesn't know anything anymore. He runs away followed by the Thugs.

Erica falls down to her knees out of panic.

**ERICA**

I'm so sorry, Kai.

**KAI**

I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, ERICA. I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY! WHY CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOURSELF?

**ERICA**

BECAUSE THIS IS YOU!

**KAI**

YES! IT'S ME! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU TO FIGURE OUT. IT'S MY LIFE. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE.

Erica looks at Bloody Kai. Dead.

**KAI**

THAT IS ME.

**ERICA**

I... Just wanted -

**KAI**

To make things right. For everyone! That's how kind Erica is, isn't she? Except you're selfish, Erica.

**ERICA**

(Crying)

I love you.

Kai runs to her and turns her face to him, calmer.

**KAI**

I love you too. But this isn't about love.

**ERICA**

It's about acceptance. I know.

**KAI**

I'll solve this. Go.

Long, messy, romantic, EriKai beat. Erica closes her eyes, crestfallen. Kai kisses her forehead, and - WOOSH! Erica disappears.

Kai takes a deep breath and concentrates. He is taken to -

30 INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - 2023

Kai looks at the digital clock on the bedside table: It is "**2023/10/12**" and **00:00h**.

**JODY - O.S.**

NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY ANYMORE! AND IT'S YOUR FREAKING FAULT.

YOU DIDN'T JUST FIRED ME. YOU FINISHED ME.

Kai sits on the bed, thoughtfully waiting.

**UNBLOODY KAI - O.S.**

I didn't do anything. And it's not my fault you're a shit agent.

**JODY - O.S.**

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO TURN TO SHIT.

Kai swallows and closes his eyes.

BANG! There's the shot.

Nervous footsteps. The front door shuts.

**BLOODY KAI (O.S.)**

(In pain)

You can come out.

Kai opens his eyes.

31 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

The bedroom door slowly opens. Kai steps out, oddly calm. He looks straight at the Bloody Kai, which wears the same peaceful expression, despite all the blood coming out of his stomach.

Kai approaches him.

**KAI**

You knew. You've lived this before. You were me.

**BLOODY KAI**

(Coughs)

I am you.

**KAI**

What am I supposed to do now?

**BLOODY KAI**

You've done it all. You've accepted it.

Kai takes his phone out.

**KAI**

I'll call 9-1-1.

**BLOODY KAI**

No. Send me back.

Kai stops.

**BLOODY KAI**

I would do it myself, but - I don't think I have the strenght.

Kai understands everything. He kneels down, close to himself.

**KAI**

It was me.

Bloody Kai points at him and - WOOSH! Kai sends him back.

FLASHBACK TO:

06 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - 24h before present

The Bloody Kai points at Kai, in a terrified, painful way. He and Erica get confused.

END OF FLASHBACK.

32 INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT - 24H BEFORE PRESENT

The Medical Doctor and Erica are face-to-face.

**MEDICAL DOCTOR**

I told you, miss. Mister Booker is in ICU and we'll only have an update on his condition tomorrow.

**ERICA**

Can I see him?

The Medical Doctor exhales, exhausted. He just wants to smack her.

**MEDICAL DOCTOR**

(Leaving)

No.

**SAM- O.S.**

Erica.

Erica puts her eyes on Sam and a spark of hope goes through her spine.

**ERICA**

Sam! Let me see Kai. Kai Booker.

**SAM**

The singer? He's in ICU. You can't. Are you two...?

**ERICA**

Sam, don't ask questions, please.

**SAM**

You can't see him, Erica. You need to rest.

It's not good for the baby. And you have the book launch tomorrow,

you have to tell mom and dad... and it's already 2 A.M.

Erica gasps.

**ERICA**

I hate it when you're right.

**SAM**

I'll call you if his state changes.

They hug.

**ERICA**

Thank you. I'll call a cab.

Erica takes the phone out and tiredly sees Sam going away.

FLASHBACK TO:

10\. INT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

Crowded room. EVERYONE is staring at the stage. Except for Erica. She is constantly checking her phone.

END OF FLASHBACK.

33 EXT. GOBLINS - DAY - PRESENT

Sarah crosses her arms, bullets in her eyes aiming at Erica and ignoring a confused Julianne. Erica's phone keeps ringing.

**JULIANNE**

Who's that chicken?

Erica goes to take the call, but Sarah takes it from her and disconnects it.

**ERICA/ JULIANNE**

SARAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?/ That's harrassment, girl!

**SARAH**

Do you think I'm stupid? Was my dad your doctor too or something?

Erica hesitates. She rips the phone out of Sarah's hands.

**JULIANNE**

Who's that poultry chicken?

**SARAH**

(Eyes glued to Erica)

Daughter of rooster Tom. Wexlar.

**ERICA**

Julianne, please go. I need to catch up with Sarah.

**JULIANNE**

You sure? You don't seem comfortable with -

**SARAH**

(faces Julianne)

GO!

**JULIANNE**

(Angry)

Listen, "baby", I know you're all that "artsy" and all, but "artsy" doesn't mean "mean".

Do you know are I "mean"?

**Sarah**

What do you "mean"?

**JULIANNE**

What do I "mean"? I "mean" what I "mean", you "mean" girl.

**ERICA**

JULIANNE! Just - go, please. This is private. I'm sorry.

**JULIANNE**

Yeah, well, me and Brent will celebrate the book launch without you then. Cya.

Julianne goes back inside.

Erica's phone starts ringing again, and Sarah ignores it.

**SARAH**

He knows you. I know he does.

Erica checks her phone - It's **Toronto General Hospital**.

**ERICA**

Just calm down and let me take this call. It's the hospital.

Sarah shuts her mouth.

**ERICA**

Hello? - Yes, I'm his girlfriend.

(Exhales in relief.)

Oh thank goodness. Thank you so much. I'm on my way there.

Sarah crosses her arms, impatient.

As we move away from them, we see -

34 EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY - present

ADAM hiding in the middle of a group of cars, anxiously spying Erica and Sarah.

He can't take it anymore. Starts walking towards them, but suddenly - He spots THREE THUGS pretending to have a conversation at a corner, while occasionally glance at him. He immediately knows they are waiting to corner him.

Adam immediately steps back and jumps to his bike. The Three Thugs stop talking and watch Adam's moves, as he quickly starts the engine.

FLASHBACK TO:

19 EXT. UNION STATION - day - 2019 - SEASON 5, EPISODE 07

Erica looks around. Notices Kai and Dr. Tom.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

What? Dr. Tom? Doctor…

Erica rushes towards Kai and Dr. Tom, as they quickly hide from her and - THE UNION STATION EXPLODES! Erica - and many people in the background - are thrown mercilessly against the floor.

A wounded Erica opens her eyes slowly and tries to get up. She looks up and sees hell: The Union Station destroyed into flames and smoke.

**ERICA**

Sam…?

Erica looks around, panicking. She sees too many desperate people running around screaming and hears sirens. The traffic is a mess.

**ERICA**

Dr. Tom…?

(Screams)

DR. TOMMM!

END OF FLASHBACK. THE SCENE CONTINUES:

35 EXT. UNION STATION - DAY - 2019

Someone suddenly pulls Erica. - IT'S DR. TOM! Only older than the one she just spotted. Let's call him OLDER DR. TOM.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

Erica, there's no time. You gotta go!

**ERICA**

Dr. Tom? I - I just saw you -

**OLDER DR. TOM**

You have to go!

**ERICA**

But Sam's inside!

This is a punch in Older Tom's stomach. He sees his entire live in front of his eyes. He lets her go and steps back.

**ERICA**

(Spiraling)

I should've stayed away, I knew - but my sister - I -

Erica starts running towards the building covered in flames, but Older Dr. Tom grabs her.

**ERICA**

I NEED TO SAVE HER, I -

**OLDER DR. TOM**

No. Stay away. I - I'll go.

Erica petrifies.

**ERICA**

What?

As Erica tries to pass her hands on Older Dr. Tom's arm, he gets away from her.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

Go.

**ERICA**

Don't do this for me -

**OLDER DR. TOM**

GO!

Older Dr. Tom storms towards the flames… and disappears in them. Erica does not move an inch, her eyes glued to the flames.

**ERICA**

(Crying)

Don't…

Suddenly - ANOTHER EXPLOSION IN THE STATION.

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. ACT FOUR

ACT FOUR

36 EXT. UNION STATION STREET - DAY - 2019

BRUUUUUMM! Union Station blows up in flames and Erica - along with many others - is thrown to the middle of the debris. This is the moment the station first explodes, before Older Dr. Tom saves Erica.

Kai and Dr. Tom, hiding behind a building, get completely shocked.

Kai starts running to save her, but Dr. Tom immediately pulls him back into hiding. These Kai and Dr. Tom are the same of season 5, episode 07.

**KAI**

What are you doing? I need to save her.

**DR. TOM**

We're from the past. We're not even supposed to be here.

**KAI**

This was _your _idea! Now you can't blame me for trying to save Erica.

Silent beat.

**DR. TOM**

I don't feel comfortable directly interfering with that.

**KAI**

But…

**DR. TOM**

In 2019 I surely would be alert of news related with Erica's death. So…

**KAI**

So what?

SMASH CUT TO:

37 EXT. AVENUE - DAY - 2019

Union Station is in flames in the background. Kai stands next to a nervous Dr. Tom, making a call in a phone booth. There are people screaming and crying, but they only focus on that call.

They wait for it to be picked up. Beat.

Dr. Tom raises his eyes, his ear glued to the phone handset.

**DR. TOM**

It' time.

Dr. Tom quickly shuts the call off. Exhales.

**KAI**

who were you talking to?

SMASH CUT TO:

38 EXT. STREET CAFE - DAY - 2019 - Moments before the explosion

People are casually sitting and eating. An Older Dr. Tom (the same that goes to save Erica and Sam in the Union Station explosion) taps his fingers on the table, impatient. This is the calm before the storm.

Suddenly in the background, blocks away from him - BRUUUUUMMMM! - AN EXPLOSION. He knows it's the Union Station being bombed.

EVERYONE gets up and start screaming, talking, walking around, traffic goes crazy, smoke in the air.

Older Dr. Tom does not move. He goes to take a sip of his coffee.

A WAITER runs to him.

**WAITER**

Are you okay, sir?

Before Older Dr. Tom answers - RING! - He looks at his phone. "**Unknown caller**". He immediately picks it up. That's the call he was waiting for.

The Waiter keeps staring at him, preoccupied.

Older Dr. Tom disconnects the call and gets up.

**WAITER**

Sir?

**DR. TOM**

I'm okay. I have to go.

Older Dr. Tom turns to the smoke and prepares to go.

**WAITER**

Sir, that's not safe.

Dr. Tom glances at him and smiles.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

I have to meet someone. And I've accepted everything that may bring.

Older Dr. Tom empties his wallet and throws a handful of money at the Waiter.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

(Rushing off)

Have a nice life.

39 Ext. STREET/ INT. ERICA'S CAR - DAY - PRESENT

Erica's car is stopped at a red light. It's at a crossroads.

**ERICA**

(Speaking on the car's phone)

I'm heading to the hospital, Jud. Sorry to have left like that. They say Kai is better.

**JUDITH'S VOICE**

That's fine, honey. Give Kai my best.

Green light. The car makes a turn.

**JUDITH'S VOICE**

You're not taking the University avenue, are you?

**ERICA**

That's exactly the one I'm taking.

**JUDITH'S VOICE**

Well, good luck. There's a major accident. It's all over the news.

Erica gasps in frustration.

**ERICA**

Just my luck.

She notices the pile of cars completely stopped right ahead of her. Smoke in the distance.

BEEP - BEEP - She is getting another call. It's **Adam**.

Beat.

**ERICA**

Hey, Jud... I'll call you back.

Erica takes Adam's call.

**ERICA**

Hey, Adam... I'm sorry, I was very busy and Kai is at the hospital, I -

**ADAM's VOICE**

(The call is bad. Or maybe he is in pain)

Erica...

Erica finds him strange.

**ERICA**

Adam, are you okay?

An inaudible sounds comes out of the call.

**ERICA**

I can't hear you. What?

**ADAM'S VOICE**

I - TTTRRRHHH - Accident.

Erica freezes. Her eyes lift, looking at the smoke in the middle of the cars in a completely different way.

40 INT. CHEMOTHERAPY ROOM - DAY - 2020

Future Erica is sitting, a catheter violating her arm. Sitting next to her is the Bald Woman that saw her and Kai together. Future Erica passes her bored eyes on a magazine cover she is holding. She throws it to a pile of magazines. The Bald Woman examines her.

**BALD WOMAN**

Where is your man?

**ERICA**

Sorry?

**BALD WOMAN**

I saw you with him. He seems very fond of you.

**ERICA**

(Bitter)

He always was. I'm used to him being glued to me.

**BALD WOMAN**

I'm just saying this because... cancer usually divides people.

No matter how glued they were before.

Have you ever seen anybody here with me?

Coming to get me or dropping me off?

Erica doesn't answer. Looks down.

**BALD WOMAN**

This is my third tumor.

So by this time you can imagine I have absolutely no one glued to me.

And you are a very lucky girl.

**ERICA**

Lucky? With cancer?

The Bald Woman leans over and catches her hand.

**BALD WOMAN**

My darling, you have to accept it. I know I have.

And that's why I always beat it. Acceptance is the very first step to cure.

On Erica's thoughtful gaze.

FLASHBACK TO:

35 EXT. UNION STATION - DAY - 2019

Older Dr. Tom storms towards the flames… and disappears in them. Erica does not move an inch, her eyes glued on the flames.

**ERICA**

(Crying)

Don't…

END OF FLASHBACK. THE SCENE CONTINUES.

41 EXT. UNION STATION - DAY - 2019

Erica prepares to throw herself inside, but debris fall right in front of her. She screams in agony.

**ERICA**

DR. TOMMMMM!

42 INT. UNION STATION - DAY - 2019

SMOKE - COUGHS - SMOKE - SPARKS OF FIRE - WALLS FALL - SHADOWS OF PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND - Older Dr. Tom emerges, his coat completely dirty. He coughs, covering his mouth with the arm. He can't see shit.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

Sam? - SAMANTHA STRANGE?

Beat. A woman screams.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

Sam?

Beat. Suddenly a WOMAN ON FIRE THROWS HERSELF AT HIM. He gets shocked.

**WOMAN ON FIRE**

HELP ME, PLEASEEEE!

The Woman on Fire runs away. Older Dr. Tom watches her, his eyes wide open.

He sees the light of her fire fading away, and away, and away, while her screams echo everywhere. And suddenly -

BAAAMMMMMMM! Part of the ceiling falls right in front of Older Dr. Tom. He falls back, disoriented.

He tries to see, in the middle of the smoke, if the woman did manage to escape - but notices that everything turned YELLOW AND ORANGE. THERE IS NO ESCAPE. EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE.

Older Dr. Tom lifts his hand and examines a DEEP CUT in it. On the floor, a big piece of glass has his blood on it.

**SAM - O.C.**

(Coughs)

Help…

Older Dr. Tom turns and sees that right in front of him there is a hole on the floor and - SAM'S IN IT, WITH A HEAVY BLOCK OF CEMENT CRUSHING HER VIOLENTLY.

**DR. TOM**

Sam! Sam, I - Grab my hand.

Sam stretches her arm, trying to reach his hand. All her strength is focused on that movement. She manages to grab it.

**OLDER DR. TOM**

YES!

**SAM**

I can't move! I can't get out.

Dr. Tom tries pulling her, exhaling in pain.

**DR. TOM**

Pull! Pull!

**SAM**

I can't. It's too heavy.

Dr. Tom looks behind him. The colors at the distance now turned to a fire very much close to him. There he is, facing his destiny.

**SAM**

You have to go!

Dr. Tom refuses to let go of her hand.

**DR. TOM**

No! I promised Erica. I -

**SAM**

What?

**DR. TOM**

PULL!

Sam tries to pull that damn block of cement, but it doesn't move an inch.

**SAM**

GO!

**DR. TOM**

(Crying)

NO! This is it. I'm sorry.

Sam doesn't reply. She understands him.

**DR. TOM**

I'm staying with you. For Erica.

Sam does not know what to say. She looks up and -

**SAM**

LOOKOUT!

Dr. Tom looks up. THE CEILING FALLS OVER THEIR HEADS AND ONLY GREY SMOKE CAN BE SEEN.

MONTAGE - VARIOUS:

A) INT. DR. TOM'S OFFICE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - SEASON 4, EPISODE 08

\- Dr. Erica smiles at Dr. Tom.

\- Dr. Tom smiles at Dr. Erica.

B) INT. HALLWAY OF DOORS - FLASHBACK - EPISODE 4X08

Erica steps out of Dr. Tom's office, her eyes about to explode in tears - and they finally do. She let's it all out.

END OF MONTAGE. BACK TO:

42 INT. UNION STATION - DAY - 2019

Smoke and more smoke.

A dead man's hand, with a DEEP CUT in it, cries blood. It's Older Dr. Tom's hand.

**DR. TOM - V.O.**

For Erica.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. ACT FIVE

ACT FIVE

43 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, KITCHEN - NIGHT - 2020

Future Erica has her back turned. She is too busy cooking. Kai gets in carrying a bunch of grocery bags. He gets surprised the minute he sees her. Is that even her? Cooking for him?

**KAI**

Erica?

Future Erica turns. She is wearing an apron with Head's logo printed on it.

**FUTURE ERICA**

Hey, babe.

**KAI**

(Grins)

_Babe_…

Future Erica kisses him.

**FUTURE ERICA**

Dinner's almost ready. But not before I clean this counter.

You know me: tidy counter, happy Erica.

Kai puts down the bags, still smiling.

**KAI**

I'll help you.

**FUTURE Erica**

No. I'm not invalid.

Kai amusingly puts his hands in the air.

**KAI**

Okay, sir!

Future Erica puts down the cooking utensils.

**FUTURE ERICA**

I'm serious. You do enough. You're a great caretaker.

Kai holds her.

**KAI**

I'm not a caretaker. I'm your boyfriend. And you're my heroine.

**FUTURE ERICA**

Like Xena, The Warrior Princess?

They laugh.

**KAI**

Man, we're old.

Long beat.

**KAI**

Don't you ever be sorry. Just keep fighting.

**FUTURE ERICA**

I will. With you by my side.

**KAI**

Me… and Adam. Where is he?

44 INT. LITTLE BOY'S ROOM - NIGHT - 2020

Kai and Future Erica silently open the door. They look inside and… There he is, the KID - ADAM (8)!

**FUTURE ERICA - V.O.**

Asleep.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. ERICA'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM - day - 2020 - EPISODE 5X07, SCENE 07

The TV in 4D is switched on. The colors of the screen are spread all over the room. Future Erica walks in. Her hair is short. She is wearing a bathrobe. Notices the TV.

**FUTURE ERICA**

(Loud)

Adam! You left the TV on!

END OF FLASHBACK. BACK TO:

44 INT. LITTLE BOY'S ROOM - NIGHT - 2020

Future Erica and Kai throw a proud look at each other. They close the door, leaving Little Adam sleeping peacefully.

45 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, DINING ROOM - 2020 - NIGHT

Slow motion: Future Erica and Kai are having a romantic dinner. Lights from candles. They put down the forks and hold hands.

**ERICA - V.O.**

Acceptance. That is the first step to cure.

Even if the cure is purely psychological. Soul-related.

Because this is the most important form of cure.

Future Erica and Older Kai kiss.

**ERICA - V.O. (CONT'D)**

Accept the tragedies of your life, and you will start seeing you're not alone in them.

DISSOLVE TO:

45A INT. ART GALLERY - DAY - PRESENT

Sarah is showing the painting of the corridor of doors to the GALLERY OWNER. He is very excited looking at the painting. Sarah brushes a happy smile.

**ERICA - V.O. (CONT'D)**

Accept you have a future, and you will start working on it.

DISSOLVE TO:

45B INT. ERICA'S CAR/ ext. Street - DAY - PRESENT

Erica is driving. Google Maps is turned on. She is heading to "Toronto General Hospital".

**ERICA - V.O. (CONT'D)**

Accept there are things you can't control,

and you will start living the solution instead of the problem.

45C EXT. ART GALLERY - DAY - PRESENT

Sarah gets out, happy, carrying her paintings. She texts "**DAD**": **Come pick me at Goblins**.

**ERICA - V.O. (CONT'D)**

And face the storms that are to come.

FLASHBACK TO:

33 EXT. STREET - DAY - PRESENT

Julianne, Erica and Sarah are face-to-face.

**JULIANNE**

Yeah, well, me and Brent will celebrate the book launch without you then. Cya.

Julianne goes back inside.

END OF FLASHBACK.

46 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - present

Julianne gets in. The room is still crowded, but Ivan is already cleaning everything up. A big wallpaper announcing the launch of the book "**EverythingI Ever Wanted**" is still up.

**JULIANNE**

Hey, Iv. Where's Brent.

**IVAN**

(Pointing at the back door)

At the old 50/50 Press.

(Jokes)

Maybe he misses the old days.

Julianne grins.

47 INT. OLD 50/50'S OFFICE - DAY - PRESENT

Dusty room. There are only a few boxes there. Brent is on the phone, serious. His back turned to the door. Julianne opens it, but Brent does not notice her.

**BRENT**

They just left.

(Sighs)

Yes, Friedkin, it went well. I'll get back to you. Now leave me alone.

Julianne gets suspicious. She closes the door before Brent turns the call off.

48 INT. SCOTT'S CAR/ EXT. STREET - DAY - present

SCOTT GALVIN, his typical brat look with sunglasses on, talks on the car's phone.

**SCOTT**

Fear not, big bro.

Julianne and her subordinate Erica will not grow much more than that.

Their fiction division and their authors are nothing compared to ours.

Scott looks for a cigarette in the glove compartment.

**FRIEDKIN'S VOICE**

What's our next big fiction title?

Suddenly - Scott looses control of the car.

**SCOTT**

WHAT THE F -

He manages to get control of it. The cigarettes fall.

**FRIEDKIN'S VOICE**

Scott?

**SCOTT**

Wow.

WE leave Scott's car to find, not so far from him -

48A EXT. Another STREET - DAY - present

Adam, still running away on his bike. He keeps looking back.

ADAM'S POV: A BLACK CAR follows him, a few vehicles behind. It makes a maneuver to pass the other cars and gets close to Adam's bike.

Adam speeds up, fearful.

A light in front of him turns RED.

48B INT. DR. TOM'S CAR/ int. SCOTT'S CAR/ EXT. CROSSROADS - DAY - present

Dr. Tom approaches a crossroads. He stops at a red light, and it immediately turns GREEN. He starts the car again.

On the other side of the crossroads, Adam ignores the red light and speeds up.

Scott approaches the crossroads in a different traffic lane from Dr. Tom's and Adam's. He grabs the cigarettes from the floor.

Adam, Scott, and Dr. Tom speed up, getting closer, and closer, AND CLOSER, AND CLOSER. TOM'S DISTRACTED FACE, SCOTT'S LIGHTING THE CIGARETTES, ADAM'S PANIC FACE, THE THREE OF THEM, CLOSER, CLOSER, CLOSER, AND -

BAMMMMMMMMMMTHRERGIEPFGT!

THE SMOKE OF THE ACCIDENT INVADES THE AREA.

MUSIC UP: Bones, by MsMr.

FLASHBACK TO:

39 INT. ERICA'S CAR/ EXT. STREET - DAY - PRESENT

Erica is on the car's phone with Adam.

**ADAM**

I - TTTRRRHHH - Accident.

Erica freezes. Her eyes lift, looking at the smoke in the middle of the cars in a completely different way.

END OF FLASHBACK. THE SCENE CONTINUES:

49 INT. ERICA'S CAR/ EXT. STREET - DAY - PRESENT

SLOW MOTION: Erica jumps out of the car and runs through all the stopped cars, penetrating the smoke area.

She spots Adam's bike. She knows this is it.

ERICA'S POV: Right next to the bike, a pool of blood. She follows the trail of blood to find - ADAM, COMPLETELY BLOODY!

Erica screams and runs to him.

She gets on her knees and lifts his head. He opens his eyes, coughing.

**ERICA**

ADAM! AD-

**ADAM**

I'm s-

He coughs blood.

**ERICA**

Don't - don't speak. I'll call an ambulance.

Erica looks for her phone, but freezes as she feels Adam's bloody hand reaching her face.

**ADAM**

I love you.

Adam closes his eyes. And she panics.

**ERICA**

No, Adam. Adam, no, I - Ada-

**DR. TOM - O.C.**

Erica.

Erica looks behind her.

ERICA'S POV: There is a man's shade in the middle of the smoke. It gradually gets more visible… It's DR. TOM!

**ERICA**

Doctor -

Erica stops. She notices he is not himself. He is oddly calm.

A stripe of blood slides from his head, painting his face in red. Erica gets up, in shock.

**ERICA**

No.

Dr. Tom loses his strength and falls over. She runs to him, passing by Scott's car, with him inside, DEAD.

**ERICA**

DR. TOM!

Erica grabs Dr. Tom, in tears.

**ERICA**

What happened?! Dr. Tom!

**DR. TOM**

(Weak)

Don't worry - I'm gonna be okay.

She cries, caressing his face. She cleans the blood off his eyes.

**DR. TOM**

I saw it.

(He caresses her face)

Accept it.

MONTAGE - VARIOUS FLASHBACKS

A) 31 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - 2023

The bedroom door slowly opens. Kai steps out, oddly calm. He looks straight at the Bloody Kai.

B) 06 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - 24H BEFORE PRESENT

The Bloody Kai points at Kai, in a terrified, painful way. He and Erica get confused.

C) 04 INT. GOBLINS - DAY - PRESENT

The place is full. There are many pamphlets and wallpapers showing a book - _**Everything I Ever Wanted**__, by Jana Sinyor_.

Erica is in the middle of the crowd and takes her phone out. ADAM is calling her.

She takes a breath. Rejects the call.

D) 26 EXT. GOBLINS - DAY - PRESENT

\- Erica and Julianne leave, still laughing.

**SARAH - O.S**

Where do you know my dad from?

\- Erica turns and a pragmatic Sarah is standing right in front of her, carrying a bag and some covered paintings.

E) 48B INT. DR. TOM'S CAR/ SCOTT'S CAR/ EXT. CROSSROADS - DAY - PRESENT

\- Adam, Scott, and Dr. Tom speed up.

\- BAMMMMMMMMMMTHRERGIEPFGT!

F) INT. ERICA'S BATHROOM - DAY - EPISODE 5X07, SCENE 08

Erica self examines her right breast. Looks at the mirror. Gets concerned.

G) INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY - EPISODE 5X07, SCENE 57 - 2022

Erica is in bed, very fragile. She's bald. On the bedside table there's a digital calendar. Looks at the door. Gets shocked. Smiles. Dr. Tom is standing there. He smiles at her.

H) 45 INT. ERICA AND KAI'S CONDO, DINING ROOM - NIGHT - 2020

Future Erica and Older Kai kiss.

I) 01 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

**DR. NAADIAH**

It's all better now. The storm's passed.

END OF MONTAGE. BACK TO:

49 EXT. CROSSROADS - DAY - present

A crying Erica still caresses Dr. Tom's bloody face.

**DR. TOM**

It's gonna be okay.

She nods.

**ERICA**

We finally met.

AS WE PULL UP AND AWAY FROM THEM, we see how small they are in all that disaster area. Ambulances arrive.

FADE OUT.

END OF MUSIC.

AND SUDDENLY -

50 INT. RIVER ROCK, HALLWAY - DAY - present

FADE IN.

DING! The elevator just arrived.

Julianne steps out, cautious. The area is terrifyingly silent. There is no one there. She glances at the glass walls of office at the end of the hall. The TV in there is on.

51 INT. RIVER ROCK, OFFICE - DAY

Julianne gets in. The news in the TV report the traffic accident Erica was in.

**REPORTER - O.C.**

Scott Galvin, president of River Rock Publishing, died in the accident that -

Julianne freezes in shock. The reporter keeps talking inaudibly.

She spots a document on the desk. It reads "**THOMAS MANN FRIENDKIN**" and a couple lines down, "**NOMINATED VICE PRESIDENT**". The document is signed by "**SCOTT GALVIN**".

Julianne gets terrified. And suddenly -

THE CHAIR AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DESK TURNS TO HER, TO SHOW - THOMAS FRIEDKIN!

Julianne drops the document.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN**

Hello, my ex-muse!

**JULIANNE**

Thomas...? It was you? You - The accident - You planned all this.

Thomas Friedkin leans forward with his, now terrifying, arrogant posture.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN**

Congratulations, my darling…

You've just uncovered _the true secret of now_.

On Julianne's horrified expression.

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END


End file.
